


ramblings

by Nelkere



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelkere/pseuds/Nelkere
Summary: This was a poem I wrote during high school





	ramblings

I woke up from a dream and fell into a nightmare,

Below me lie the remnants of days gone by

Swimming around a polluted orb of Sorrow and fear.

People have forgotten their dreams

Where one could fly high and

Listen to the sky,

Not fear the unknown.

A star closing in

Towards a wrecked sphere.

Surrounded by the wreckage of a thousand years,

Above the broken globe,

A traveler flees

From the machinations of a futile race


End file.
